


Jared Padalecki va como una moto

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared está en casa, se aburre y llama a Misha. Comienzan una dirty talk. Descubriremos que Jared piensa también en Jensen y en Jeffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared Padalecki va como una moto

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está pertenece a un conjunto de fanfics. Para entenderlo entero, os animo a que leáis los demás también y en el orden que les corresponde.

 

 **Titulo:** la hora del baño de  Jared Padalecki

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jared/su mano/teléfono de Misha/pensamientos hacia Jensen/sms de Jeffrey… ¡¡¡Éste cabrón tiene para todo el mundo!!!

 **Rating:** ¿Qué pensáis después de leer el pairing? Pos eso mismo XD

 **Warning:** la boquita de Misha deja mucho que desear pero la de Jared tampoco se queda atrás.

 **Nota:** Ni Jeffrey Dean Morgan ni John Winchester mueren en este fanfic XD

 **Dedicatoria:** para Nessa_92 por su cumple!!!! Porque eres un amor y te queremos!!!!

 

 ["Jeffrey Dean Morgan sí que sabe darse amor"](http://flexikuki.livejournal.com/6521.html) por flexikuki (1/4)

["Misha Collins conquista el mundo"](http://almeara.livejournal.com/4609.html) por almeara (2/4)

"Jared Padalecki va como una moto" por taolee (3/4)

["Jensen Ackles y el espejo"](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/52570.html) por nuryyyy (4/4)

 

 

 

                Jared llegó a casa y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Por lo que sabía, Jensen debía de llevar horas durmiendo. Eso de que Sam tuviera en ese capítulo más escenas que Dean le estaba empezando a costar caro si tenía que llegar a casa todas las noches dos horas más tarde que los demás. Con una mano dejó las llaves y la cartera encima de la mesa de la entrada y con la otra le terminó de mandar un sms a Jeffrey. Le había recomendado que fuera a su gimnasio y  no precisamente por el sistema de entrenamiento, si no por las duchas… las mejores del mundo, de verdad que sí. Él mismo mataría ahora mismo por una de ellas, pero tan sólo le quedaba la bañera de su cuarto de baño, que aunque no estaba mal del tono, no tenía chorritos molones.

                Soltó la funda del teléfono móvil sobre la siguiente superficie que encontró a su paso mientras se iba quitando la ropa. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de Sam y ahora la estaba dejando desperdigada por el suelo de toda la casa, quedando un reguero tras él. Sin duda Eric al día siguiente le echaría un sermón aburridísimo sobre la responsabilidad y Jensen le ladraría al oído por dejar la casa hecha una mierda y por no tratar como dios manda la ropa de algodón, que luego no salían las arrugas… Como si Jensen planchase.

                Siguió lentamente atravesando el pasillo hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Allí ya sólo le quedaban puesto unos calzoncillos grises y su media melena revuelta por haber ido alborotándola mientras llegaba hasta el baño. Entró y encendió la luz. Dejó el teléfono móvil sobre un mueble y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El tapón ya estaba puesto así que sólo tuvo que echarle algunas de esas sales raras que le había regalado su hermana por navidad. Bendita fuera.

                Cuando la bañera estuvo medio llena, Jared se quitó la ropa interior ágilmente y se metió dentro. El agua estaba en su punto y pudo comprobarlo conforme se iba sentando. Al echarse hacia atrás no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de placer. No sabía si era el agua, las sales o el cansancio, pero ese baño era milagroso: los músculos contraídos durante todo el día se fueron destensando solos, sin necesidad de nada más.

                Relajado como estaba, se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda contra la bañera y aflojar el resto del cuerpo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así; con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras el vapor del agua se le colaba a través de la piel.

 

                El agua había empezado a enfriarse y a regañadientes tuvo que ponerse en pie para lavarse bien. Al echarse el gel por el cuerpo recordó que se lo había robado a Misha del camerino días atrás. ¿A qué olía exactamente? ¿A maracuyá? ¿A melocotón? Daba igual, era exótico y eterno, como Misha. Acordarse de él no hizo más que dejarle una estúpida sonrisilla en la cara y una creciente erección entre las piernas. A ver, seriamente, ¿cómo era posible que se empalmara oliendo el gel de Misha? Quizás el hecho de haberle estado cogiendo el trasero durante todo el día tenía algo que ver.

                Se aclaró el cuerpo y el cabello y salió de la bañera. Alcanzó una toalla limpia para secarse descuidadamente la cabeza y varias gotitas que habían empezado a resbalarle por el pecho. Luego se enrolló la toalla a la cintura y se peinó. Al hacerlo volvió a acordarse de Misha. Al final iba a resultar que tenía una obsesión rara con él o algo. Quizás  lo mejor fuera llamarle, para quitar la ansiedad raruna que le estaba entrando por oír su voz.

                Cogió el móvil y se acercó hacia la cama. Allí se alargó para coger el mando y puso la tele sin sonido para no despertar a Jensen que seguramente estaría durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

 

                Misha tardaba en coger el teléfono.

                - Dime –contestó finalmente.

                Jared arrugó la frente. La voz de Misha estaba rara, como más serio de lo  normal. ¿Y si lo había pillado en un mal momento?

                -¿Misha? ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy serio. –Jared estaba muy extrañado por el saludo. Normalmente solía tener un tono más feliz.

 

                -Nada, me estaba dando un baño y me estoy congelando, ¿qué querías?

 

                -Perdona por interrumpirte. Estaba aquí en la cama, intentando dormir y me he acordado de ti –mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira y mentira. Estaba en la ducha, y se había acordado de él y se había puesto duro como una piedra. ¡Mentiroso!

                Mientras tanto el otro  lado de la línea se había quedado silencioso, como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Al cabo de unos segundos Misha volvió a hablar.

                - -No nada, dime una cosa. ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando cuando te acordaste de mí?

                - Pues, pensaba en tu culito, en cuántas veces lo he tocado hoy y en que me gustaría seguir un poco más. –Jared tampoco se andaba con muchos rodeos, de hecho con Misha siempre era algo así, ir al grano del tirón; sexo sucio, rápido e increíblemente bueno en cualquier lugar.

                - ¿Sí? ¿Y qué me hubieras hecho si tuvieras la ocasión?

                - Ufff… -Se escuchaba cómo al otro lado del teléfono la respiración de Padalecki se volvía un poco más trabajosa.- Te bajaría los pantalones rozándote la piel y te mordería ese adorable culito que tienes. Me encantaría ver cómo llevas mi marca sobre tu cuerpo.

                Cierto bulto sospechoso protestó por estar aprisionado contra la toalla. Jared se echó hacia atrás sobre la cama para abrirse la toalla con una mano. Suspiró aliviado cuando se recorrió toda la erección con un puño cerrado y prieto. Joder, no sabía que estuviera tan cachondo. Sin poderlo evitar el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle.

                -Ajá ¿Y no preferirías mejor tenerme entre tú y tu cama, haciéndome todo lo que te plazca en ese momento?

                Un jadeo seco y casi desesperado se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Jared había apretado el puño y  había comenzado a masturbarse con un ritmo frenético. El líquido pre seminal ya le había lubricado la mano y parte del miembro con lo que el movimiento  acabó siendo bastante más fluido. Jared se mordió los labios para no soltar un jadeo o un grito o cualquier cosa que fuera a salir por su boca. ¿Qué diablos tenía Misha que le hacía perder el control?

                - Hmmmm –finalmente Jared no pudo contenerse y habló más alto de lo que debía.- y sentir  la piel de tu culito rozándose contra mi polla.

                Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que Misha comenzara a hablar de nuevo, siguiendo las palabras del otro.

                -O incluso metiéndomela, haciéndome gemir tu nombre... Pedirte un poco más. –con los ojos cerrados se imaginaba a Jared aplastándole contra la cama, gimiendo contra su oído.

                -También podría cogerte de las caderas mientras te follo, levantarte y seguir follándote de rodillas –joder, a Jared se le empezaban a ir las cosas de las manos o más bien, comenzaba a sentir cómo su propia lengua le traicionaba porque una cosa era pensar mil millones de guarrerías pero otra era decirlas todas y cada una de ellas.

 

                Misha no parecía estar  mejor que él. Había alargado la mano hacia su polla y había comenzado a masturbarse. El placer fue tan intenso que acabó poniéndose de rodillas en la bañera sin perder el ritmo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y tomó aire. Jared había estado buscándole todo el puto día. Bien, porque acaba de encontrarle.

                - Mírate mientras te masturbas, Jared y piensa que es mi mano la que te está dando placer.

                Jared lo hizo, deslizándose arriba y abajo, recreándose.

                - ¿Qué más? –la voz le salió ahogada, como se hubiera estado corriendo una maratón o hubiera estado escalando una montaña muy alta.

                Misha soltó una sonrisa más terrorífica que divertida. ¿Sabría Jared dónde se estaba metiendo? De todas formas si no lo sabía, lo iba a descubrir en breve.

                - Lámete un dedo. Chúpatelo, Jared –Misha profundizó su agarre, deteniéndose varios segundos más de la cuenta sobre el glande. Con el dedo pulgar se acarició hasta que su cuerpo se agitó con una leve sacudida de satisfacción. Luego siguió con el  mismo ritmo.- Ahora quiero que te acaricies el perineo y te tortures un rato pero no puedes avanzar. No hasta que yo te lo diga.

                Jared bufó pero obedeció. Se lamió el dedo corazón, probando su propio sabor almizcleño para luego avanzar por su cuerpo. Conforme bajaba la mano se acomodó mejor en la cama y abrió las piernas, doblándolas un poco. Cuando llegó, hizo un rodeo y jugueteó un poco pero siguió las reglas del juego. Al cabo de varios minutos, su cuerpo, el cielo y el infierno le rogaban porque introdujera aunque solo fuera un poquito la punta del dedo.

                - No –Misha le leyó la mente. Quizás los jadeos de Jared lo habían avisado. Lo conocía ya tan bien que sabía lo que significaba eso.- Aún no puedes, Jared.

                - Sólo un poquito –murmuró entre jadeos entrecortados, con el pecho latiéndole como una locomotora vieja puesta a mil revoluciones y el cerebro fundiéndosele poco a poco. Incluso le puso la voz de “I lost my shoe” para dar más pena, pero nada; Misha era impasible.

                - No –repitió.- Te lo tienes que ganar primero.

                Jared se rió nerviosamente.

                - ¿Ganar?  ¿Cómo?

                - Háblame, cuéntame algo –Misha sugirió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Dime cómo te das placer, cómo te tocas.

                - Tío… que me masturbe y te haga un puto fanfic a la vez… ¿no me estás pidiendo mucho? –tragó para intentar refrescarse la garganta pero no lo consiguió.- No soy una minion.

                - Yo me estoy acariciando pensando en ti –Misha se miró. La mano no había perdido el ritmo y podía jurar que estaba sensiblemente más duro que antes.- Te imagino tocándote y jugando contigo mismo. ¿Cómo te gusta, Jared?

                ¡Cómo si no lo supiera ya!

                Jared jadeó sin poder contenerse más.

                - Me gusta que me lamas, Misha. Que te introduzcas toda mi polla en tu boca y la chupes como lo haces siempre; primero despacio y profundo, luego recorriendo la punta con la lengua mientras me saboreas.

                - Métete el dedo –ordenó.

                Jared obedeció sin perder tiempo. Primero lo introdujo un poco, parando al poco para moverlo en distintas direcciones. Luego avanzó un poco más para finalmente sacar el dedo completamente y volverlo a meter. No podía dejar de jadear y de murmurar palabras inentendibles entre dientes.

                - Te follaría ahora mismo, Misha –Jared se había incorporado un poco sobre la cama, con todos los músculos en tensión y una fina capa de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo. El orgasmo se la avecinaba. Podía notarlo y Misha parecía estar a su aire al otro lado de la línea. ¿Es que la cosa no iba con él? ¿No estaba excitado? -¿Me oyes Collins? Te follaría hasta que me suplicaras que te follara una y otra vez. Y puedo hacerlo, Collins. Lo sabes.

                Misha cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo se le empezaba a mover solo a compás de la mano. Conforme se masturbaba, su cuerpo se echaba hacia delante y hacia atrás subiendo y bajando el trasero, apretando las nalgas, contrayendo el abdomen y marcando las caderas. Maldito Jared que le iba a hacer que se corriera antes de tiempo.

                - Joder Jared, _sí, sí_. ¡Fóllame, joder!

                Jared soltó el teléfono, extasiado por el tono de voz de desesperación de Misha. Con esa mano ahora libre podía masturbarse mientras se seguía penetrando. Y así lo hizo. Se agarró la polla con tal desesperación que pensó que moriría si no se tocaba en ese preciso instante. El cuerpo comenzó a vibrarle de nuevo. Sentía como un pequeño terremoto crecer dentro de él, en alguna parte, que luchaba por querer salir. El orgasmo le vino como un pantallazo de luz azul, que lo envolvió por completo mientras se convulsionaba entre jadeos y exclamaciones. Se corrió sobre su propio estómago y pecho, torpemente, llegando incluso hasta la clavícula.

                Misha lo oyó. Jared se había corrido tantas veces _con/contra/sobre/dentro/junto/al lado y encima_ de él que supo el momento exacto en que Padalecki ya no era Padalecki sino un cuerpo abandonado de la mano por su propio placer. Misha siguió moviendo las caderas, a veces de forma circular, otras arremetiendo duramente contra su mano.

                - Córrete –la voz de Jared sonó estrangulada por el teléfono. Tenía la voz soñolienta pero aún seguía jadeando.- Y ve rezando porque la próxima vez que te vea entra entre mi cama y mi cuerpo sólo estará tu cuerpo cubierto por tu sudor y el mío.

                Inevitablemente Misha se corrió contra su propia mano y la bañera. Casi se le cae el teléfono al intentar agarrarse al borde mientras seguía el mismo ritmo con las caderas. El orgasmo lo había atravesado como un trueno dejándolo débil y con las rodillas temblorosas.

 

                Durante varios segundos se quedaron así, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Jared lo logró primero.

                - Eres una perra.

                Misha intentó ladrar o algo pero se  limitó a sonreír mientras se ponía en pie y abría el grifo de nuevo.

                - Lo seré –dijo alejando el teléfono para no mojarlo,- pero no es a mí a quien han escuchado jadear todo Canadá.

                Jared se sonrojó y eso le hizo pensar en Jensen. ¿Lo habría despertado?

                Reafirmando sus sospechas, un sonido llegó de la habitación de al lado. ¿Y si Jensen estaba despierto? ¿Y si estaba jugando consigo mismo? Imaginarse a Jensen así, con esas mejillas pecosas ligeramente sonrosadas y esos labios tan jugosos puestos en alguna parte de su cuerpo… como la última vez.

                Sorprendido, Jared se miró, viéndose empalmado de nuevo. Y aún seguía al teléfono con Misha.

                - Jared, te tengo que dejar. Voy a volver a ducharme y se me está mojando el móvil.

                - De acuerdo. Mañana nos vemos.

                Ambos se despidieron colgando el teléfono. Jared se levantó de la cama y se acercó al baño a limpiarse con una toalla húmeda. Luego puso rumbo al cuarto de Jensen. Puede que estuviera dormido y no se hubiera enterado de nada, incluso puede que se hubiera masturbado como él, pero una cosa era segura; ya que no había tenido cerca el cuerpo de Misha para mordisquearle el trasero, el de Jensen iba a caer esa misma noche.

 

~fin~


End file.
